Sing to the birds
by KHromantic
Summary: A famous singer doesn't like his life so he takes a vacation in PonyVille where he finds Somone who can sing like the birds. CAUTION OCxFLUTTERSHY OCxSPIKE My main OC is based of A famous new singer from a boyband...if u already dont know youll find out:P
1. Chapter 1

"What do you mean your quitting?"

Harry wanted to say because you guys are jerks and always exclude me and and never listen to me, But he just wanted to get this over with.

"I'm sorry guys I just don't like the way were singing and I'm really getting tired of this ...this LIFE."

Smash looked really pissed...well I guess he would its his band.

"Dude! Where am I supposed to find another singer like you?"

"I don't know... I'm sure there are lots of colts who want to join the group. I mean it is the most loved band in like, all of Fillydelphia...and you know its getting to be around all of Equestria too."

There was A kind of twitching going on in Smash's left eye.

"Well you know what, your not getting to be apart of it anymore. We don't need you you suck at singing anyway so get out of here! Your fired!"

Charlie just rolled his eyes and left without another word, he should be sad but really, he was so relieved. He had no idea what he was going to do now but at least he was finally free to do something. When he got to his apartment there was A crowd gathered around waiting for him.

_Great, Paparazzi... man news travels fast_

He had to go another block to get to his window. He was used to doing this, it's not easy being loved by everyone. He quietly opened the window and crawled through, carefully placing his front hooves on the ground and...

"HARRY!"

"NGGAHHHHH" Harry fell face first on the floor.

"WHAT IN ALL THATS SWEET AND HAPPY HAS HAPPNED?"

Harry looked up at his pet/agent.

"Hey Ruby Nice to see you too."

Ruby used to be just Harry's pet baby dragon who just sat around and ate gems and set fire to the house, and then she became a teenager. Now she handles all of his financial business and such.

"YOU QUIT THE GROUP?"

Harry sat up and started walking to the kitchen

"Yes I told you I was going to and that I wanted to move on remember"

She just sat there for a second with a crazy look on her face, then after Harry had made himself some cereal she spoke again.

"I …..I thought you were kidding? Harry your living the life of a rock star, so to speak, isn't that what you wanted?"

Harry walked over to the front window to watch the paparazzi.

"Yeah but I didn't know it was going to be like this! I get no privacy and I don't get to do the things I want to do and I never get to sing how I want to sing! I just want some PEACE!

_**KNOCK KNOCK**_

Ruby spun around frantically "OH NO"

"What? Who is it?"

Ruby walked over and opened the door and two royal guards came in followed by three other guards carrying A giant Mirror. Harry then turned when pale when the princess herself appeared in the mirror.

"PRINCESS" Harry and Ruby said together and bowed down.

"Greetings Harry, Greetings Ruby, I am sorry I couldn't talk to you in person but I am very busy"

Harry stood up straight

"Umm Pardon me for asking Princess... But why are you ...talking to us anyway?

"Well I have heard of your unfortunate... relief... from your group the "Smashers"."

Harry still didn't understand .

"Well yes I'm just not interested in singing in that group anymore, I was actually thinking of going on A holiday for some peace and quite"

The princess moved out of sight for a minute then came back

"No peaches Not cream... Sorry Harry even dinner is a hassle, Moving on, That is certainly unfortunate . I was looking forward to hearing you at the festival next week."

_OHH Of course the summer festival in Canterlot, We were supposed to sing there._

"Princess I completely forgot, I will go and see if I can rejoin."

The princess merely smiled.

"Oh no need my dear I respect your wishes, But do tell, where do you wish to go on this peaceful holiday?"

"Well I haven't really thought about it."  
>"May I suggest PonyVille"<p>

Harry's face lit up

"PonyVille...Thats that small town down the valley...No one barely knows where it is. IT'S PERFECT. Thankyou Princess! I'm sorry I cant sing at the festival.

The Princess smiled, then nodded to a guard who gave Harry a envelope.

"There is all the information you will need to get there and also the address of a faithful student of mine, Twilight Sparkle. She will help you to get accommodated properly."

"Wow... Thank you so much princess."

"Your very welcome. Twilight Sparkle will be reporting back on how your settling down, Farewell."

The guards left with the mirror leaving Harry and Ruby with just the envelope.

'You don't really want to go do you?" Ruby asked

Harry showed her how much he was grinning

'HUHHH I'll start packing."


	2. Chapter 2

"Are we there yet?"

Harry stopped and gently bucked Ruby of his back.

"Why are you complaining? You've been on my back this entire time!"

Ruby got up and started walking

"Ok Ok I'm sorry, but how much further?"

"Well judging by the map, we should be there about...now"

They turned a corner and there it was, PonyVille, It was very outdoorsy and welcoming. They started walking towards the center of town and already sompony's were noticing them. Harry walked over to a pony selling apples to ask for directions."

"Umm excuse me could you..."

The pony waved her hoof.

"Just a sec darlin...you new?"

Harry gave a kind of half smile.

"Yeah me and my dragon are here on vacation."

"aha well in that case … 5 … 4 … 3 … 2 … 1 ..."

"HI THERE!"

A pink pony with poofy hair dropped out of the sky right in front of Harry and Ruby making them jump back.

"I'm Pinky pie! So you guys are new? Here on vacation? That's GREAT!DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS?"

Harry looked at Ruby who just shrugged.

"Umm no... I don't."

"PARTY! I hold parties for EVERY new pony! Lets see OHHH how about in about four days at sugarcube corner at mid day? OK? OK SEE YOU THERE... HEY EVERYONE PARTY COMING UP SOON EVERYONES INVITED!"

A small cheer went up through the crowd, Harry suspected they were used to this. He looked back at the apple selling pony and caught a glimpse of ruby stealing a bite of a big juicy apple.

"RUBY!"

He grabbed the apple out of her hand.

"I'm so sorry ma'am ill pay for that."

"Ahh don't worry bout it sugarcube y'all look like you just been on a bit of a journey?"

"Yeah we just got here from Fillydelphia."

"Heavens to betsy that's a mighty long walk, here have a sack of apples on the house."

Ruby instantly grabbed the sack and started chowing down

"Haha well thank you very much."

"Anytime. Anything else I can help you with?"

"Oh yes I'm looking for a pony named twilight sparkle? She is supposed to help me get settled in, Do you know her?"

The pony's face lit up

"Know her? She's one of my best friends she is, I would be happy to show you to her place if you'd like?"

"That would be great thanks."

"Alright let me just pack up me things and we'll be off. Names AppleJack by the by"

Harry smiled and smacked ruby across the back of the head, there were only two apples left now.

"My names Harry and that's Ruby"

"She lives here?"

They were standing in front of what was supposedly twilight sparkles home, A giant tree.

"Yes indeed, now I would come in but I gota get back to my farm. Catch ya'll later"

Harry Waved goodbye "Thanks for the apples!"

Harry turned and knocked on the door

"COMING! Coming"

A purple unicorn opened the door with frazzled hair and tired looking eyes.

"Hello welcome to the PonyVille library... yawnnfor all your informational needs how may I help you sir?

"Umm I was supposed to meet Twilight Sparkle here...I'm hoping that's you..."

The pony's eye widened.

"Oh …..OH YOU...uhh I mean your Harry?"

"Last time I checked."

"I am ...SO sorry I though you were coming tomorrow and I'm not prepared and behind schedule... Please come in."

"haha thank you oh and this is my dragon Ruby, Say Hi Ruby"

Ruby walked past twilight and into the main room.

"Nice selection of books you got here, At least I'll having something to do."

"Wait...I didn't know you had a pet dragon? And that she likes books?"

"Yeah … I hope it's not a problem"

Twilight gave some sort of giddy grin

"_Oh this is should be good _SPIKE! Get down here our guest is here early with a SURPRISE!"

**Thud Thud Thud Thud**

A small purple dragon came down the stairs and started jumping up and down in front of Harry and Twilight.

"OHH OHH what is it? Its food isn't it mmm is it gems? Diamonds?"

Twilight giggled and nodded her head at the sparkly red dragon behind him.

"More of a …. "Ruby" hehe"

Spike and Ruby both turned around at the same time to find each other about an arms length away.

"Oh hello."

Ruby held out her hand

"I'm Ruby, Harry's assistant...and sort of pet..sadly...Spike is it?"

Spike took Ruby's hand and shook it, but that's all he did, he just stared at her with googly eyes and near to drooling mouth.

"Gahhh ...Gahh ...Rubys...Hi."

Ruby looked at Spike up and down... and spike Fainted.

"I am so ...sorry" Harry said

"If you want us to leave I completely understand."

"Haha No No It's Fine" Twilight started walking up the stairs well laughing like crazy.

Ruby ran up next to her "Is Spike Going to be alright?"

"Oh yes he'll be quite alright, He's just never met A girl Dragon before... and A rather pretty one at that"

Ruby's Cheeks wen't A darker shade of red than they already were.

"So" Twilight continued " you will be staying in the guest room, I hope it's satosfactory, I know it's not like your big fancy rooms where your from especially because your famous and..."

"It's wonderful" Harry cut her of "I appreciate it very much."

"Oh...Good...Well I must get back to me scheduling, I'm so far behind."

Harry put his bags down and looked out the window.

"Would you mind if I wen't for A walk, I really want to have A look around and maybe make some new friends..." He quickly spun around

"Not that you arn't my friend you are my friend...right?"

"hehe yes we're friends, and ofcourse you can go for A walk just let yourself in when you come back."

Harry smiled as Twilight walked out

_Nice pony she is... This whole town is so kind and welcoming._

"Well Ruby you want to come with me on my walk? we could go ..."

Harry stopped when he saw Ruby, Somehow she had brought up about sixty books and had made A kind of fortress and had started reading.

"Right...Well...See you later than?"

Harry wen't outside geading towards town looking for just A little bit of fun and exploration, Little did he know somthing amazing was about to change his life...Or somepony amazing. /)^3^(\

**Wow it took me like A year to get on with this story :P Glad I did, Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter and want to read the next Please review If you feel like it annnnddd yeah...BroHoof :D**


End file.
